


Lesson

by skripka



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, technical talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-19
Updated: 2008-04-19
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: This isn't necessary, you know.





	Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [nsp_ficathon](https://nsp-ficathon.livejournal.com/) on Livejournal, back in the day.

It wasn't the question Inara had expected to hear.

Simon had made the appointment, swore her to secrecy, and promised he would find a way to pay her for her time. Considering all that Simon had done for her and the crew, Inara had waved off matters of compensation.

"You might want to wait and see what the question is, first." Simon had made an inscrutable face, then gone back to work.

The black had changed him, thought Inara, seated across the low table as she served tea in the appropriate manner. There was still a reservedness about him, but living between Mal and Jayne, and most assuredly Kaylee, had rubbed off any haughty edges. Simon's incessant care for River had worn him down to bone, but he had replaced silk with steel and become a strong man, capable of surviving on the Rim by himself, should he find it necessary.

Perhaps, he could even take charge of Serenity, should Mal get killed. Inara paused for a nanosecond as she sipped her tea, and told herself firmly--again--that she couldn't afford to care.

Simon smoothly entered into his negotiation, the only indication that he noticed her faux pas was setting his cup onto the table. "I'm sure you've had thousands of requests like this..."

"Simon." Inara laid her hand on top of Simon's. "If you're having troubles with Kaylee, you don't have to tell me...yet," she said and smiled knowingly.

"What?" Simon blinked and his hand twitched. Perhaps less reserved, but still young, thought Inara. "No, that's not it at all. Kaylee and I...we're...we're fine." Pink tinged his cheeks as he stammered, and Inara let them both regroup. Simon had been right--it wasn't what she had anticipated.

"No." Simon took a sip of his tea, then continued wryly. "I did warn you. You are likely aware of the Osiran coming-of-age customs."

Inara nodded, comprehension dawning.

"Considering our parents' abandonment, and the still-uncertain state of River's position..." Simon's voice trailed off wearily. "Frankly, besides being a close friend of ours, there is no one else I would trust with River's emotions, much less safety."

Inara nodded, and clasped Simon's hands in hers. "I would be honored, Simon."

***

River was early; Inara entered her shuttle after a meal and found River examining one of her cabinets. Inara cleared her throat.

"This isn't necessary, you know." River hadn't looked up at Inara's entrance. "Kaylee has been quite informative."

Inara smiled. "That may be part of the reason your brother asked me."

At that, River turned with a mysterious smile. "He's shy."

"He has a...refined...sense of propriety, yes," was Inara's diplomatic reply.

River brought out her hand, studying the intricate etching in two of Inara's talons. They teetered on her fingers as she waved them to catch the light. "What do you use these for?"

Inara stepped closer and wrapped her hand around River's wrist. "That would be a much later lesson, baobei. Come, let us start with tea."

River didn't protest; just let herself be led to the low table. Inara wondered if River's grace-filled seat was modeled after her brother--and again, felt a brief moment of sorrow for all the possibilities ripped away from this young girl.

Woman, Inara reminded herself. River was a young woman, and of an age. "Now," Inara began again, stirring the tea with her whisk, "Do you have any questions, River?"

"Coitus is the primary reproductive action between two adult humans. The male's penis becomes engorged with blood and he inserts the organ into the female's vagina rhythmically until he achieves orgasm, and expresses semen. The semen consists of sperm and prostate fluid, which, aided by the female's secretions, is intended to fertilize an egg released by one of the female's ovaries." River smiled at Inara. "I know."

Inara smiled back. "You do. But there is more to it."

"Physiological arousal is accomplished via stroking and other physical touch, and occasionally by visual and aural stimulation, even less by olfactory and gustatory stimuli." River's eyes lit up in comprehension. "That's what the talons are for, isn't it?"

"Well, yes." Inara hadn't realized how difficult the conversational segment of her instruction would be. It wasn't that River wasn't following--it was that she was running roughshod over Inara's carefully prepared lessons.

"Occasionally, my brother and Kaylee will mutually stimulate each other with their..."

"River!" Inara interrupted, a bit more forcefully than she intended. She smoothed her skirt. "We are not here to discuss voyeurism, much less your brother's private activities."

River's eyes opened as wide as an ingenue. "Well, he started it."

It took Inara all of three full seconds to catch the joke, and she laughed. River grinned. "Your point is well-taken." The tea sat, forgotten and cooling, as Inara considered. "Shall we skip the theoretical lessons, then?"

River frowned, but followed as Inara stood and offered her arm. "You're too smart for me, River. You know, or will be able to deduce, all of the preliminary theory I can teach you."

Inara pulled River onto the bed beside her, and stroked her hair. River was delicate and strong, ephemeral and undeniably here. "The time for learning is past, _baobei._ " Inara kissed River gently, at first, brushing her hair off her face, pressing their lips together, tasting her breath. 

Inara finally pulled away and smiled at the slight flush on River's cheek, and her barely glazed look. "It's time for practice."


End file.
